Generally, a video game console is used to play an augmented virtual reality game. For example, a user usually purchases a controller and a console to play the augmented virtual reality game. The console may be connected to the Internet. The console is powered on and the controller is operated by the user to play a game via the console and the Internet. However, a number of hops, e.g., number of network devices, etc., that game data goes through to facilitate game play may slow the play of the augmented virtual reality game. For example, the user may have to wait to play certain stages of the augmented virtual reality game.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.